In The Loving Arms
by Tiger Army
Summary: Sequel to Camp Kill Yourself. Fox has adapted to the way of life, and all is well except for one repressed memory. rated T for now, M for Lemon later. AU-- NOT FOLLOWING ANY STORYLINE AT ALL


Okay. This is a sequil for Camp Kill Yourself. I advise you to read that first.

Fox:15

Bill: 16

Falco:17

* * *

Fox walked into class, sitting next to Falco.

"Hey... how's it going?" Fox asked.

"Meh..." Falco said, pulling himself up from his desk. He felt like crap.

"You're just mad that you stayed back last summer." Fox teased.

"Meh..." Falco said, plopping back down

"Or are you jelous that I skipped a grade?"

"Meh..." Falco said, pushing his bag onto the floor. Fox just smirked. He gave Falco his coffee, hoping this would lighten his spirits. It did, until Bill walked into the room. "Thanks." He said, careful to avoid spilling coffee on his new red jacket.

"I'm surprised to see you here Falco. Since when do you go to class early?"

"Bite me mutt." Falco hissed.

"You don't need to be snippy!" Bill laughed. Falco slumped over, taking another sip. "So... how have you two been?" Fox, being a shy one, blushed at the thought of explaining his and Falco's relationship. Expecially to his cousin. Falco smirked at Fox's shyness

"Do you really wanna know? I could tell you, but you'd need therapy" Falco practically Laughed as a shocked look came over Bill's face while Fox turned a bright shade of red. "I'm just kidding... You're so easy to scare." Bill started to fume.

"You'd better be kidding!" He practically yelled. Fox punched him in the arm. Bill laughed and took his textbook out. Falco just took out his book, pretending to study, but he couldn't stop staring at his boyfriend. He looked back at his book as the teacher passed by.

"Ahem? You seem distracted. Do you need to move?"

"No... I'm half dead. It's 6:00 in the morning and I let my idiot friend drag me to school."

"I see. No willpower of your own eh?" The Lion said, sitting next to him. Mr Panthera was a cool teacher- always trying to be one-of-the-guys.

"Not at 5:30 when your idiot friend sneak into your room"

"ah..." He moved on, as a few more students filed into class.

* * *

The final bell rang, releasing the students to where ever their destinations may be.

"Hi, Uncle Willy." Fox said, grabbing an apple from the centerpiece.

"Ah! Fox! Perfect timing! Bill and I are going fishing--"

"No, we're not." Bill said, reaching into the fridge. "Homework. Mr. Turcot is expecting us to study for the history test Monday.

"How much have you studied?"

"Not a lick. See ya later. Bring back a big one"

"Okay... Fox, do you wanna come?"

"Nah. Can I go over to Falco's house."

"Okay..." Willy said, his ears dropping. "Have fun."

"Thanks!" Fox said, rushing out the door. He stepped into the hovercraft, even though he didn't have his license. He slammed on the gas, turning the corner onto the freeway that lead to the other side of town. He arived at Falco's apartment, jumping out of the car eagerly. He ran up the six floors, knocking on the door. Falco opened the door, surprised to see Fox hugging him warmly

"Bill's not here? How'd you get here?"

"Stole the car"

"Ah... wait... What? You could get in... you WILL get in so much trouble! your uncle has that fishing trip today. Fox's boyish grin drained to a face of realization. He looked down to the street Bill was sitting in the back seat. He fiddled with his coat pocket before jumping to the drivers seat and proceding home. "What's he doing here?"

"He stowed away... since when does Bill ever study."

"Oh... that explains alot." Falco said, returning to the living room. His apartment was trashed as a result of living alone.

"You're lucky. You don't have parents to tell you what to do."

"Neither do you"

"My uncle Willy counts. he gives me an allowance... parent, right?"

"I gotta get to work."

"Can I hang out there?" Fox practically begged

"You're lucky you're cute" Falco said, kissing his cheek. They proceded to walk to the Doughnut Dunkers a few blocks away. Fox had his laptop and money for a few cups of coffee, to avoid getting kicked out for soliciting. They spent the day together, eating and goofing off around breaks. Fox would work on his book reports when not near Falco.

"I think I need a lift home..."

"Okay... but you owe me. Monday... in the bathroom, I get to copy off your homework." Falco said, locking up the store. He dropped Fox off in silence, lightly kissing him on the forehead before letting him out.

* * *

"You're soooooo busted" Bill said, biting an apple. "You're lucky I helped ya out back there..." Bill flipped back his hair.

"What do you want?" Fox sighed. Bill handed him the history book

"Homework..."

"Or else?" Fox knew what would happen, but he asked anyway.

"I'll tell my dad about you and Falco... or tell him how you stole the car... depends on how much I want you in trouble..." Bill smirked, knowing how to defeat his cousin.

"Fine... just don't expect this every night." Fox said, scooting into the desk in their room. Fox worked on the worksheet, filling it out correctly in under 10 minutes

"Math?" Bill smirked, handing him another worksheet and book. He'd finished that quickly, too. "There's also the literature assignment we were assigned..." He said, handing him a dictonary. "By the way... what were you doing out at 10:00 anyway?"

"We were at Falco's job... at the Doughnut Dunkers on fifth street."

"So... He didn't try anything, did he?" Bill asked. Fox shook his head, trying to repress his memories of summer camp. "Good... Just go to sleep." Bill said, snatching the worksheets from his hand. Fox fell asleep, dreaming pleasently about Falco.

* * *

Fox woke up, yawning as he hit the off button on the alarm clock. Despite being half asleep, he quickly changed, wearing his green Radiofoxes T-shirt, his baggy black jeans and his spiked belt. He grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

"Where ya going?" Falco said, grinning as he walked from his car. Fox just blinked and entered the car "Where not going to school today..." Falco said, annoyed at the fact that he wasn't hugged upon sight.

"Why not... Yawn..." Fox sighed, laying down in the back seat.

"It's Saturday..." Bill yelled from the window. Fox jolted awake and ran inside, along with Falco. He instantly sat at the breakfast nook, awaiting his uncle Willy to emerge from the small kitchen area with a hot meal and a breakfast smoothie. Bill hopped in next to Fox. Uncle Willie ran down the stairs, wearing his fishing vest. He gave everyone a double portion, which they all enjoyed... untill Willie dropped the bomb.

"Well... Let's go."

"Go where?" Everyone yelped.

"Fishing." Willie replied, putting on his vest. He slid a vest over Falco's head.

* * *

Fox put one on, grabbing his Pole. Bill did the same. They all walked out to the Van... which was the coolest part of trip.

"Just cast your line easily. Inertia will do the rest." Willie said, casting his line into the waters

"Gravity" Fox muttered

"Huh?" Willie said, slowly reeling the line in

"Gravity, you mean." Bill corrected

"Whatever." Willie said. Fox fell asleep often, leaning back against Falco, which always gave him a warm feeling. The day ended with Willie catching all the fish. "Falco, are you going to stay here tonight or are you going back to your apartment?"

"I'll stay... I guess." Falco said, grabbing a soda from the fridge. Willie went upstairs for the night, leaving the three alone.

"Wanna order pizza?" Bill asked. Falco nodded, grabbing a DVD from the car. They watched the movie, eating the newly ordered pizza. after the movie, they pulled out the sofa and sprawled out on the bed. Fox embraced Falco, as He leaned in for a kiss. Falco returned the favor.

* * *

"Wakey Wakey... Lovebirds!" Fox's eyes jerked open, looking at Falco's sleeping form. "What happened after I passed out?"

"Shut up..." He slipped out of Falco's embrace. Falco looked up at him, an annoyed smile staring up at him. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to see your face when you woke up." Falco yawned and put his arm around Fox's shoulders. Fox blushed at this action.

"Where's uncle willie?" Fox asked Bill.

"At the store... why?" Fox sighed... at the store? Wait... did he see the two... holding each other? "When did he leave?"

"I don't know... a while ago. He left from the back door... You're lucky I saved your ass. I had to convince him that you two had JUST gotten to sleep, so he left, not wanting to disturb you." Bill hopped down from the bed.

"Thanks... now, you should probably go make breakfast." Fox said

"Why would I do that! I've saved your fluffy rear plenty of times! You need to march up there and get me some frickin' fruity puffs." Bill commanded. Fox settled back in, hoping to score a few minutes of sleep. He woke up, almost an hour later. Falco was still sitting beside him, playing his Nintendo DS. "About time!" Bill yelled from the kitchen. He stretched and got up. He went to the bathroom, then to the fridge. He ate in silence as Bill and Falco both played their DS's, ocasionally laughing at a dirty Joke. Fox ran to his room, grabbing his system and ran down to meet the others. They played for about three hours, before Willie came home.

"Hey... I got groceries. You helping or not?" Fox, Bill, and Falco trudged out to carry the bags of food into the house. They put away the groceries, holding small conversations in the middle. "Why don't you kids go outside and... ride bikes... It's a nice day out. Go to the park... Swim at the lake! Just go out and enjoy yourself."

"Thanks dad!"

"Right on! Thanks Willie"

"Thank you Uncle Willie"

* * *

The trio walked outside. The warm spring air felt good. Fox walked through the backyard. Back before the Accident and the Ambush, He and Bill played there, on the tire swing James and Willie hung from the branch, The Jungle gym that was home-made, and the Sandbox filled with white, industrial sand that James found by the barrel. The memoried flooded him every time he came out here. He laid down

in the grass, shaded by The Big Oak, as Bill used to call it... He remember how he'd broken his arm when he was four, trying to climb the tree. "Good times..." Fox said to no one. His voice had a sarcastic bite to it. He looked over, noticing Falco laying beside him. He looked over again, noticing Bill, half laying, half sitting as he watched the tree. "I wish it could be spring forever..."

"Why is that?" Bill said, transfixed on the tree

"I don't like summer... Maybe Fall and Winter are okay, but I like spring the best..." Fox said. He couldn't quite remember why he didn't like summer, but he hated it. Especially summer camp. His uncle always cried when summer camp was mentioned. Bill said something about a repressed memory before looking back at the tree. Falco agreed, hugging Fox. Bill scoffed in mock disgust. He pulled a small silver flask out of his coat pocket, taking a swig before twisting the cap back on. "Since when do you drink?" Fox inquired. Bill sighed and put it back in his pocket.

"I guess since five summers ago..." Bill said after thinking for awhile

"I still don't quite remember..." Fox said as a butterfly landed on his nose. It twitched, scaring away the harmless insect. Fox got a crazy idea. He got up and slowly marched inside. Bill didn't seem to notice, and Falco had dosed off.

"Fox, I thought I told you to stay outside." Willie said, shoving a meatloaf in the oven.

"There's something I need to tell you... You might want to sit down, Uncle Willie" Fox said, He got a nervous twinge. "I've been keeping a huge secret... and I need to tell you everything." His uncle wrapped his arm around him. "I... I'm..."

"So... you are..." Willie didn't sound defeated, not even angry. He didn't sound even shocked. He sounded almost cheerful "Your point is?"

"Um... Well..."

"Exactly. I could have figured it out... and I have for quite some time!" He winked. "Just trust me when I say: Don't ever trust your cousin with keeping a secret."

"So..."

"I saw you two this morning... And it's to be expected after what happened five summers ago."

"What happened?"

"You really don't remember?" Willie said, shocked. "The therapist said you'd either repress the memory" he started to cry now, the tears cutting through his fur, almost like a waterfall. "Or be scarred for life."

"What happened" Fox demanded. Everyone knew something he didn't know... Or at least he didn't remember

"You... You were raped"

* * *

Days of the phoenix: Okay... if you didn't read the first story, Fox, Bill, And Falco all attended the summer camp near the federal prison. Falco and Fox developed a crush on each other, but then a serial killer escapes and kills kids who tell what happened to him. He stumbles across Fox, brutaly rapes and beats him, making him swear to not tell. he tells Falco and Bill, making sure they don't tell. One night, when he was taking Wolf and Fox, Bill and Falco took their digital cameras and caught evidence. The killer soon chases Falco and Bill, who get saved by a heroic wold, who took a knife to the face to make sure the criminal fried. Fox escaped to the archery range, taking some arrows and shooting out the Criminal's knee caps, rendering him motionless. Falco and Fox share their first kiss. the end

Leo: wow...

Pit: wtf? i'm not even in the game! Why am I in the author's notes!

Dotp: I own not Nintendo, but I pwn at the DS

All: -.-


End file.
